In Prankster Paradise (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story)
This is how Cody and Riku visit Prankster's Paradise in Ryan's Quest: Dream Drop Distance. and Cody arrive in Monstro Geppetto: Pinocchio! Son! Where have you run off to? Cody Fairbrother: Riku? Is that... Geppetto? Riku: It is, let's go. and Cody goes to see Geppetto Riku: What's the matter? Cody Faibrother: Why are you sad? Geppetto: Huh? Goodness, who are you? Riku: Riku. Cody: And I'm Cody. Riku's friend. Geppetto: Oh, Cody and Riku. You poor lads. Seems you two were swallowed up by Monstro just like the rest of us. My name is Geppetto, and I'm looking for my son, Pinocchio. Riku: Pinocchio's gone missing? Geppetto: I'm afraid so. After all my searching, I found him here in the whale. But then he ran off again to who-knows-where. Riku: That sounds kind of...familiar. Mister Geppetto, let me and Cody go look for your son. Geppetto: You would do that? Thank you. Are you sure? Riku: Yeah. Leave it to us. ??????: Did ya say you were really going to help us find Pinocchio? (Riku and Cody turns to see Jiminy Cricket on a nearby table) Riku: Jiminy? Jiminy: Huh? That's right--name's Jiminy! Jiminy Cricket. But shucks, have we met? Riku: No--you know, never mind. Jiminy: Hmm, if you say so. Anyway, Pinocchio comes first. Cody: Right. Any idea where he went? Jiminy: Well, I'm almost certain he wandered off with a stranger. Riku: Can you describe them? Jiminy: Hmm...I remember they were dressed in a black coat. (Riku and Cody gasps) Riku: A black coat? They're back again. (They touches their heart and pauses for a moment) Riku: Thanks. (He walks away but Jiminy hops onto his shoulder) Riku: Huh? Jiminy: Well, I'm goin' with ya. Pinocchio's gonna need his conscience, and that's where I come in. (Riku, Cody and Jiminy searche through Monstro's insides to find Pinocchio walking with a hooded men) Jiminy: Pinocchio! (The boy turns and sees them) Pinocchio: Jiminy! Riku: Let him go now! (The hooded one faces them and taps Pinocchio forward. The boy is confused for a moment and looks up at the figure, then runs to Jiminy, who hops to meet him) Jiminy: Thank goodness. Are you all right? Riku and I looked for ya everywhere. Pinocchio: Uh-huh. I'm just fine. Sorry, Jiminy. I messed up real bad. You and Father must have been so worried about me. Jiminy: Why, Pinocchio, I think ya just might be finally startin' to learn. (Riku and Cody walks over to the hooded figure) Riku: Who are you? (The figure removes their hood to reveal a doppelganger) Riku & Cody: Me? (A corridor of darkness appears and the boy enters it. Riku and Cody runs to follow but it closes before they reaches it, standing stunned) Jiminy: As I live and breathe... Riku: That was our...Our dark side. We gave in to the darkness once. And ever since, it's chased us around in one form or another. The Seeker of Darkness who stole our body...a puppet replica of the shadows in our heart...and now, We're facing us. Jiminy: Your dark side? Pinocchio: Gee, Riku, Cody, don't you have a Jiminy like I do? He's my conscience. He's taught me all kinds of important stuff. Maybe you just need somebody to show you what's right and wrong. Jiminy: Sure. You can't shoulder all your problems alone, ya know. You must have somebody--a friend you can talk to? Riku: Yeah...actually, we do. That stupid grin he's always wearing--he's the best teacher we could ever have. Pinocchio: Gee whiz...I wish I had lots of good friends. Jiminy: You will, Pinocchio. More than you can count. (Monstro lets out a wail) Riku: What now? (He looks to the entrance of another Chamber) Cody: Is something in there? Pinocchio, Jiminy, you should head back. We'll see what's shaking things up. Pinocchio & Jiminy: Okay! (The two leave and Riku and Cody proceeds further in Monstro until he finds a Char Clawbster, which has latched itself onto the whale's innards. As Riku and Cody enters, it shoots out a blast to the entrance and Riku and Cody quickly skids on the ground to dodge as the Char Clawbster jumps over him. Riku and Cody summons their keyblade and the monster turns to face them. Riku and Cody fights and defeats the Nightmare. Back in Monstro's Mouth, Geppetto laughs happily as Pinocchio runs into his arms. They hug tightly as Riku and Cody watches) Riku: I thought I was only sent into the past on the Destiny Islands. So why does it seem like time was rewound in this world, too? Maybe it's like Master Yen Sid said--the world was freed from darkness, but has yet to wake from it. It's trapped in a never-ending dream. Cody: Same as me. (A keyhole appears in the air and Riku and Cody seals it. Meanwhile in a large castle, the red-haired man walks into a Study, massaging his neck) ???: Where are they? I've turned this castle upside down. (He looks up to see Ienzo and Aeleus searching about the room. Books are strewn everywhere) ???: Hey. Are the other two still out cold? Aeleus: Dilan and Even are conscious again, but still unstable. They're resting inside. ???: Gotcha. Well, I guess I'll give the castle grounds a sweep. Aeleus: Don't. If they were back, we would have found them by now. (The man scratches his head) ???: So do ya think they were blasted off to some other world, or what? Ienzo: I highly doubt it. When someone who's lost their heart is recompleted, they should return to the place where it happened. And if that world is unavailable for whatever reason, a refuge is made for them in the realm between--a world called "Traverse Town." They would be sent there. Or perhaps-- ???: No, look, okay--the fact is--we're here. We've been recompleted, right? So they should be here too--plain and simple. Ienzo: I agree, it is strange. ??? (sighing): What a drag. Could they not have been recompleted at all? Ienzo: Well you see-- ???: Ah! Forget it. (He walks to a portion of the wall where a painting was once hung) ???: You know what? I'll bring 'em back myself. Ienzo: Huh? How, exactly? (Aeleus stands) ???: Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs? Category:MRJOJOUK3 Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan